Electrical energy can exist naturally (e.g., lightning and static electricity). Electrical energy can also be man-made and used in a variety of well-known constructive manners. Relative high voltage electrical energy has its constructive uses although its specific applications are often more narrowly tailored than common household voltage levels. For example, high voltage applications may be found in particle accelerators and X-ray devices.
The particularly high voltage levels and unpredictability of lightning, however, have generally been deemed as nuisances. For example, when lightning strikes an unprotected electrical system, the electrical system may be destroyed by the incredibly strong electrical current flowing through the system. On the other hand, generating such “lightning-like” electrical energy could prove useful if properly harnessed. For example, directing high-voltage electrical energy to a target from some “stand-off” distance may provide the ability to disable, disrupt, and/or destroy the target in a security related application without causing injury to the user.